1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable diaper changing stations and more particularly pertains to a new portable changing apparatus for an infant for allowing a user to easily change diapers on a baby on outings, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable diaper changing stations is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable diaper changing stations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,289; 5,926,881; 4,133,063; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,771; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,349; and 5,615,433.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable changing apparatus for an infant. The inventive device includes a frame assembly capable of being folded; and also includes a leg assembly being attached to and foldable upon the frame assembly; and further includes a hinge assembly for folding the frame assembly and the leg assembly; and also includes a sheet of material being attached to the frame assembly and being adapted for an infant to lie upon; and further includes a hood member being attachable to the frame assembly; and also includes a storage unit being removably secured to the frame assembly; and further includes a child restraining member being adjustably attached to the frame assembly.
In these respects, the portable changing apparatus for an infant according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily change diapers on a baby on outings, in particular.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable changing apparatus for an infant which has many of the advantages of the portable diaper changing stations mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable changing apparatus for an infant which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable diaper changing stations, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable changing apparatus for an infant in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims. appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable changing apparatus for an infant which has many of the advantages of the portable diaper changing stations mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable changing apparatus for an infant which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable diaper changing stations, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable changing apparatus for an infant for allowing a user to easily change diapers on a baby on outings, in particular.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable changing apparatus for an infant that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable changing apparatus for an infant that can be carried along and be used in rest areas and other unsightly conditions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.